User talk:Pikachurin
Category:User:Pikachurin ---- Hello , click here to leave a message. ---- Template Done and done :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation (redirects) Hi there, Just a quick note I'd like to make. You recently added the template to many redirects. While this is a good thing, I'd ask that if you do this in the future, you please put the template above the redirect text, and not below it. This streamlines the situation while deleting it, because it breaks the redirect, and furthermore alerts people possibly using the redirect to the fact that it is marked for deletion. Thanks for your continued work, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Trivia Hi there, "விடுதலைப் தமிழீழம!" "தமிழீழம் விடுதலை!" (just realized I was translating it wrong) means "Freedom for ," which is the state that many Tamil rebel groups, as well as various other Tamil organizations, seek to establish in the north and east of what presently constitutes Sri Lanka. The primary group actually fighting for its creation, and that had de facto control of the territory until their defeat this summer, was the Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam, variously called a rebel group and a terrorist organization by various other groups. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Haha, well, the difference is that I think the name of Conservapedia gives it away as biased. You inherently know it will be biased, because it calls itself the "Conservative Encyclopedia". Wikipedia, on the other hand, tries to push itself as being neutral and accurate because of its large edit base and requirement of references. And yes, on many issues, it is very accurate, and I'd put a lot of trust in it on, say, science-related issues. But anything political? Forget it. Especially if there's references about it, in fact, because with many issues - including the Tamil resistance - North American and British/Australian news sources are, by the nature of it being an English-language site, always the most frequently-cited. This goes back to point #4 on that page, regarding news sources. I've found North American news especially, as well as American subsidiary news companies in other English-speaking countries (such as Sky News in the UK), to be highly-biased itself. The result, of course, is that if you take an issue such as the Tamil resistance, due to the fact that the LTTE is labeled a terrorist organization by the US and Canada, US and Canadian news sources are inherently biased against it, because, as opposed to many other international news services, North American news sources seem to do a little research, and then report from that what they've been told by the government, or by other news sources, and report on any small thing done "wrong" by the LTTE, but don't report on the atrocities being committed by the Government of Sri Lanka. :Even looking at the defeat of the LTTE this summer, the fact that you didn't hear about it doesn't surprise me at all. US and Canadian news sources reported on it minimally, and didn't report at all on the large-scale protests against the Sri Lankan government's offensive, which killed over 100,000 Tamil civilians in less than a month. No mention has ever been made of any of the other Tamil groups that aren't labeled terrorists, either. Compare that to Al Jazeera English, which featured both sides of the story equally, and actually gave it headline news. The GoSL's offensive was the top story on their website for about five straight weeks. Yet, guess which news sources were cited more frequently on Wikipedia? The North American ones. :What really ticked me off was that no one would admit that the sources were biased. When I tried to point out (what I saw as) obvious biases in the American news reports on the issue cited, people ignored me. I then proceeded to point out direct connections between biases in American news sources and opposing biases seen in TamilNet reports, which are removed from Wikipedia as being biased. The result was that my talk page ended up getting filled up with numerous comments from people calling me a "terrorist" and related derogatory terms. After I reported several of the perpetrators to the administration, which just put verbal warnings on their pages, one of them tracked me down on Facebook and sent me several messages there (unlike Wikipedia, Facebook banned the user). :So yeah, this rant has gone on for too long, and I apologize for it, but it got a load off my chest and I feel rather good now =P Anyways, take care. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Map File:Großgermanian Diplomatic Missions.svg - New world map for use on my list of embassies, which includes Disparu. Don't know if it'll be useful or not, but I thought you might be interested nonetheless. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Possible vandalism Hard to tell, but either way the replaced content badly violates even the old style guidelines. I've reverted, but I'm not going to hand out any warnings at the present time. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Nationlinks, &c. Hey, thanks for pointing out that it could be directly incorporated :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Constitution of Disparu Hi there, I recently saw you add a link to the Constitution at , and, given the recent CNRP additions, I'm wondering if you intend to actually write one up. I wouldn't want to push anything, of course, if you already have an idea for how you want to write it up, but if you do need a base for it, I've got several constitutional templates you could use. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Ah, I see. When I wrote mine, it pretty much was just me sitting down one night and hammering it out, but I had a general idea of where I was going with it, so that definitely helped. There are, of course, many ways to write a constitution. The main problem is getting the wording of it to be easy to understand yet at the same time being incorruptible: that is, they can't be misinterpreted. :Now, you can, if you like, use the Constitution of Großgermania as a base, but as you're running more of a liberal democracy than I a by a long stretch, it may not be very useful for you. This site has the constitutions of ninety countries and breakaway regions (such as Tibet and Hawaii). They also have a model constitution that you could, for a great many things, just substitute "Disparu" into, although it would require alteration for how your government is organized. The bases for Großgermania's constitution are the Constitution and the Charter of Rights and Freedoms of the Principality of Tartupaluk, which I've previously discussed. :I hope these will be of use to you, good luck in writing it and feel free to ask if you need any help or advice! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Political parties Yeah, I saw you doing that. I'm looking for errors now. Please do not edit the template for the time being. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Right, it should work now. You'll need to use separate fields - officialcolor and officialcolor2 - for the colors as they will appear in the Official Colors field, though, as sometimes, such as in the NUPG, the actual color used in the coding for color1 and color2 are HTML, not words. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::Also, thanks for fixing the typos on my Diplomatic Missions page, it's appreciated :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :::Third party added. RE: OGG While I don't know what the problem is, seems to me you had this problem before with your emergency lockdown message, and solved it by using . Try that. :If you want, try emailing it to me as an attachment at mvonpreussen@gmail.com and I'll try uploading it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Emails On a side note, do you normally get emails when pages that are on your watchlist are edited? I'm supposed to, but they've recently stopped coming, which leads to slower reaction times on my behalf. If the same thing's happened to you, would you mind ? I've sent them one already, but the more they get, the higher priority it'll get. If it hasn't happened to you, please let me know so I can see what the problem is on my side. If you don't normally get emails anyway, just disregard this :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :I just got an email when Order of the Four Leaf Clover was edited, so hopefully it's been remedied. Thanks for your help :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Royal anthem Added and documented at the template :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Major Concern Taken care of, the user was a repeat offender against TDO's pages. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Please look at this, and add a comment if you want. I really don't know what it's about: . Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation File:ExecutiveCouncilDisparuChamber.png Hi there - Given you use this picture, I figured there was a chance you knew if there was a name to the type of table it depicts - that being the broken circle-type. I keep trying to find a way to describe that in my RPs, but can't seem to find the words. Any ideas? Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Thank you! You're a lifesaver, I tell ya! :D Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Sockpuppets Hi there -- Can you get me a list of the suspected accounts? I appreciate the concern, but I can't do much without knowing which accounts you suspect him of creating as sockpuppets. Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Thanks again. I'll look into the situation. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Disparu Flags Hey, I found some pictures of the Duality flag you may have use for, given the apparent lack of pictures of the flag online: *File:DisparuFlag1.jpg *File:DisparuFlag2.jpg *File:DisparuFlag3.jpg Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Two were from Wikipedia, one from Flickr. If I find more, I'll be sure to pass them along. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation